


Free Dinner, Free Hugs

by geeelatinnn



Series: Caught Off Guard [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Juri has a plan for everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: “I hate you!” Kouchi said as soon as he entered the dressing room.“Okay, mood swing alert. But why?” Juri asked as he scooted over the sofa to make some space for Kouchi to sit down on.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse
Series: Caught Off Guard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Free Dinner, Free Hugs

“I hate you!” Kouchi said as soon as he entered the dressing room.

“Okay, mood swing alert. But why?” Juri asked as he scooted over the sofa to make some space for Kouchi to sit down on.

“You said I should ask Jesse out to dinner, my treat. Did you know I had to freaking pay for dinner for seven people last night!” Kouchi waved around his receipt from last night and slammed it down the table.

Juri laughed, slamming his hand on his knee. “Okay, first of all, it’s not my fault Jesse likes to eat with a battalion. Second, how exactly did you ask him in the first place?”

“I just said ‘want to grab dinner together? My treat’ and then while I waited up front he was surrounded by juniors.”

“Speak of the devil.” Juri said as Jesse entered the dressing room. “Je -” Kouchi shoved a meat bun in Juri’s mouth.

“Hey, Kouchi. Sorry about last night. But look!” Jesse pulled out a bunch of papers with some sort of drawings and writings on them. “These two are coupons for a free meal at that yakiniku place at Ebisu owned by my friend. And these five other coupons are hug coupons, you can redeem five hugs from me whenever you feel bad for not getting the choreography as fast as everyone else.”

“Th - Thank you.” Kouchi said as Jesse handed him the coupons which were made from the paper where their script for the video they shot earlier was printed on.

“It was Juri’s idea. I asked him how I could repay you for feeding my battalion last night.”

“Really?”

“Jesse!” Shintaro suddenly barged into their dressing room. “Someone’s giving out free gums up front, lets go!”

“Right behind you!” Jesse ran out of the dressing room.

Kouchi could not fight back his smile as he examined the weirdly made coupons.

“You’re welcome by the way.” Juri proudly said as he tapped on Kouchi’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work.
> 
> I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn


End file.
